16. Kilkoro głupców na łyżwach
(czołówka) Rano w pokoju Vanessy Vanessa (zaspana): O rety… Ale miałam dzisiaj koszmarny sen… Jestem wykończona… Sally: Ja to nigdy nie miewam koszmarów. Hihi. Moje sny są kolorowe i wesołe. Vanessa: Serio? To chciałabym być to… Nie, cofam, co chciałam powiedzieć… Sally: Hihi. Zabawna jesteś, jak jesteś niewyspana. (w schowku)Vanessa: Prawie palnęłam głupstwo. Muszę się jakoś rozbudzić! Przecież czeka nas dziś kolejne nudne zadanie… (w schowku)Matt: Coraz mniej osób zostaje, ale i tak mam wrażenie, jakby ten program trwał już z miesiąc… (w schowku)Bridgette: Bardzo bym chciała, żeby było dzisiaj normalne, sportowe zadanie, a nie jakieś „niewiadomoco”, co Chris wymyśli pod prysznicem… (w schowku)Chris: Małe sprostowanie. Nie wymyślam zadań pod prysznicem. Serio… No serio! Na śniadaniu Lindsay: Hura! Moje ulubione naleśniki! Heather: Myślałam, że nie lubisz? Lindsay: Tylko tych z serem, a te są z dżemem! Hihi. Frank: Też wolę te z dżemem. Matt: Przestańmy może gadać o jedzeniu i pomówmy o taktyce? Heather: Oj daj spokój! Nie dasz nam w spokoju zjeść śniadania? Max: Właśnie. Zjedzmy w spokoju, a potem się zajmiemy sprawami organizacyjnymi… Matt: Dobra, ale jak przegramy, to nie miejcie pretensji do mnie. (w schowku)Matt: Bycie kapitanem drużyny, to ciężka robota, a tamci nie okazują mi nawet odrobiny wdzięczności! Heather: Przestałbyś być taki naburmuszony. Matt: Ale ja tu się staram poprowadzić naszą drużynę do zwycięstwa, a wy nawet się nie staracie! Heather: Z takim kapitanem… Wiesz, nie chciałam ci mówić, ale to my przegraliśmy większość zadań. Kapitanie… Matt: A ty byś była lepszym kapitanem? Heather: Myślę, że tak. Matt: Dobra! To bądź sobie kapitanem! Zobaczysz, jak niewdzięczna to robota… Heather: Świetnie! (w schowku) Heather: To się nazywa perswazja! Tak namąciłam temu idiocie w głowie, że sam mi oddał opaskę kapitańską. Hehe. Życie jest za proste… Chris: Smakuje śniadanie? Chef się postarał dziś. Katerine: Przyznam, że świetne. Chef: Dziękuję. Owen: Nam też smakuje. Prawda Panie Kokosie? Pan Kokos: … Chris: Dzisiaj zabiorę was w niezwykłe miejsce stworzone tylko na potrzeby dzisiejszego i jutrzejszego dnia. Harold: Super! Ale co to? Chris: Wielkie Lodowe Koloseum! Leshawna: A gdzie niby je zbudowaliście? Chris: Hehe. Gdybym ci zdradził jego lokalizację, musiałbym cię zabić. (wszyscy w śmiech) Chris: Nie, serio… (Harold zmartwiony) (w schowku)Bridgette: Na pewno będzie super! (w schowku)Heather: Lodowe Koloseum? Ciekawe… Cokolwiek to jest, ze mną, jako kapitanem, powinniśmy dać radę. Hehe. Pół godziny później przed wejściem do ośrodka Chris: No już! Wszyscy musicie założyć te opaski na oczy, a potem przewieziemy was helikopterem do sekretnego miejsca. Drake: Czy to konieczne? Vanessa: Właśnie! Czemu nie możemy wiedzieć, gdzie nas wieziesz? Chris: Masz się słuchać prowadzącego, bo wylecisz! Vanessa: Jak ja cię nienawidzę… Chris: Miło mi… A teraz do helikoptera!!! (po przewiezieniu do sekretnego miejsca otoczonego lasem) Chris: Zdejmijcie opaski i podziwiajcie dzieło sztuki! Owen: Suuuuper! Max: Fajnie. Dużo czasu zajęło zbudowanie go? Chris: Trochę. Hehe. Heather: Muszę przyznać, że się postaraliście. Chris: A teraz do środka. (w środku) Wszyscy: Wow!!! Chris: Pięknie, co? Frank: Dobra, popodziwialiśmy sobie, a teraz zadanie. Chris: Jesteś strasznie niecierpliwy… Zadania będą się odbywały na tej lodowej arenie. Dzisiaj czeka was jazda na łyżwach! Bridgette: Spoko. Matt: Coś dla mnie! Katerine: Nie licz na zbyt wiele Matt… Wiesz, że zawsze byłam lepsza do ciebie w jeździe na łyżwach… (w schowku)Matt: Dobrze o tym wiem! I wkurzam się za każdym razem, gdy mi o tym przypomina!!! Matt: Hehe. Chciałabyś… Chris: Dobra, skończcie już się przekomarzać… Czas zacząć eliminacje! Vanessa: Okej, ale na czym będą polegały? Chris: Musicie wybrać spośród siebie dwie grupy po trzy osoby, u Misiów jedna grupa musi mieć czwórkę. Następnie w tych grupach będziecie się ścigać – trzy razy dookoła lodowiska. Potem zwycięzcy tych grup będą się ścigać, żeby wyłonić najszybszego gracza w drużynie. A potem już finał między drużynami o zwycięstwo. Zrozumieliście? Max: Chyba tak. Chris: To znakomicie. Zapraszam pierwszą grupę… Na arenie Chris (jako komentator): A więc zaczną Lodowe Wilki! Na początek do pojedynku stają Lindsay, Max i Matt! Gotowi? I start!!! (ruszyli) Lindsay: O rany! Myślałam, że jazda na łyżwach jest prostsza!!! (wywraca się) Chris (w głośnikach): Lindsay wstawaj! Nie możesz się poddać! Lindsay: Ale ja nie umiem jeździć… Chris (w kabinie komentatora): O rany… Jak ta dziewczyna zaszła, aż tak daleko? Max: Teraz przyspieszam i… (Matt go wyprzedza) Matt: Przecież mówiłem, że świetnie jeżdżę na łyżwach… (dwa okrążenia później) Matt: Bezproblemowo… (kończy jako pierwszy) Chris (jako komentator): To niesamowite osiągnięcie tego młodego zawodnika! Matt: Dziękuję wszystkim. Chris: Teraz druga trójka: Frank, Bridgette i Heather. Heather (do Bridgette): Szykuj się na porażkę… Bridgette: Hehe. Chris (w głośnikach): Start! (ruszyli w miarę równo, ale Bridgette i Heather zostawiły Franka w tyle) Heather: Oto jak nowy kapitan pędzi po zwycięstwo! Bridgette: Hmm… Heather: Co tam mruczysz pod nosem? Bridgette: A nic… Tak sobie myślałam… Heather: A o czym? Bridgette: Czy będziesz bardzo zła, jak cię wyprzedzę! Heather: Co? (Bridgette przejeżdża obok Heather tak, że ta aż się przewraca) Bridgette: Hehe. Nie poddawaj się, jak mówił Chris. (Bridgette kończy jako pierwsza) Chris (jako komentator): Co za znakomity rezultat tej młodej sportsmenki. Frank: Nieźle Bridgette. Lindsay: Tak, byłaś świetna! Heather (pod nosem): Grrr… (w schowku)Heather: Ta Bridgette chce mi ukraść sympatię drużyny! Chris (jako komentator): Pora na Polarne Misie! Na początek wystartuje wesoła grupka: Drake, Owen, Leshawna, Sally. Owen: Ale mam stracha… Drake: No co ty Owen? Przecież to tylko lód. Owen: Ale kiedyś lód pode mną pękł i wpadłem do lodowatej wody… Eee… (do Chrisa) Chris! Rezygnuję! Chris (w głośnikach): Jak chcesz… A reszta – start! (ruszyli) Drake: Hej! Nawet nieźle mi idzie! Leshawna: Ale nie tak dobrze, jak jej. (pokazuje Sally, która pokazuje swoje umiejętności łyżwiarskie) Sally: No co? Nigdy nie widzieliście, jak ktoś dobrze jeździ? Vanessa: Super Sally! (w schowku)Vanessa: Sally jest lepsza, niż myślałam na początku. Mam wrażenie, że sojusz z nią bardzo mi się jednak opłaci… Chris (jako komentator): Patrzcie tylko, jak ta dziewczyna sobie radzi! Jeździ po tym lodowisku, jakby urodziła się z łyżwami na nogach. Sally: Hihi. Dowcipniś z ciebie Chris. Leshawna: Chyba nie ma sensu rywalizacja z nią. Hehe. (w schowku)Leshawna: Sally coraz bardziej pozytywnie mnie zaskakuje. Zastanawia mnie tylko, dlaczego nie chciała wstąpić do naszego sojuszu… (Sally z łatwością wygrywa) Sally: O, chyba wygrałam. Hihi. Drake: Brawo. Długo już jeździsz? Sally: Szczerze, to dzisiaj jeździłam pierwszy raz. Wszyscy: Co???!!! Chris (jako komentator): A to zaskoczenie… No cóż… Wygląda na to, że Zima Totalnej Porażki odkrywa uśpione talenty. Kiedyś nam podziękujesz… Sally: No pewnie! Chris (w głośnikach): …i podzielisz się nagrodą za pierwsze miejsce w konkursie łyżwiarskim. Hehe. Sally: Chciałbyś… Chris (jako komentator): A teraz ostatnia grupę eliminacyjną: Katerine, Harold i Vanessa. Harold: Musieliście mnie dać pomiędzy je dwie? Vanessa: Nie narzekaj! Chris (w głośnikach): Gotowi? I start! (ruszyli) Vanessa: Coś czuję, że wygram! Katerine: Złudna nadzieja. (Katerine i Vanessa jadą niemal łeb w łeb, miażdżąc przy tym Harolda) Harold (pomiędzy Vanessą i Katerine): Mmmmmmmfffmfmmmmmm!!!! Vanessa i Katerine: O, wybacz! (uwalniają Harolda, a on mdleje) Katerine: No to zostałyśmy same siostro… Vanessa: Zaraz ty zostaniesz sama. Katerine: No fakt… Ale z przodu! (przyspiesza) Vanessa: O nie! (przyspiesza) (idą łeb w łeb) Katerine: Puść mnie! Vanessa: A co mi zrobisz? Katerine: Może mały piruet? (Katerine robi piruet, zakręcając przy tym Vanessą, która upada daleko od trasy wyścigu) Katerine: Lepiej ze mną nie zadzierać. Hehe. (oczywiście Katerine wygrywa) Chris (jako komentator): Czas na półfinały! (Bridgette-Matt) Chris (w głośnikach): Start! (ruszyli) Matt: Chyba mam dziś dobry dzień. Bridgette: Tak się składa, że ja też! Matt: No to będzie ciekawa walka! (idą łeb w łeb) Bridgette: Ostatnie okrążenie! Musi mi się udać! Matt: Wybacz………….ale czas, żebym przestał się bawić. Bridgette: Co? (na ostatniej prostej Matt wyprzedza i wygrywa) Matt: No! To teraz dajcie mi tylko Polarnego Misia! Hehe. Chris (jako komentator): Matt wydaje się pewny siebie, ale przed nami pojedynek Sally i Katerine! Chef: Start! (ruszyła Katerine) Katerine: Ej! Co jest? Sally: Przecież ja nigdy wcześniej nie jeździłam na łyżwach. Miałam farta. Hihi. A ponieważ ty jeździsz od lat, to oddaję ci zwycięstwo. Chris (w głośnikach): No cóż… Pojedynek rozstrzygnął się dosyć szybko… Przed nami emocjonujący finał Katerine-Matt!!! (w schowku)Matt: To oczywiste, że ja wygram. Katerine jest mocna w gębie… (w schowku)Katerine: Matt się przechwala, ale przyznaję, że jest dobry… Finał Chris (jako komentator): Emocje sięgają zenitu! Dwójka najlepszych łyżwiarzy zmierzy się ze sobą w Wielkim Wyścigu!!! Matt: Powodzenia Katerine. Katerine: Dzięki Matt. Hehe. Chris (w głośnikach): Start!!! (ruszyli z wielkim zapałem) Matt (do siebie): Dobrze mi idzie. Muszę tylko na zakręcie wyprzedzić Katerine i będzie z górki… (ale na zakręcie cały czas jadą równo) Katerine: W czym problem? Matt: Hehe. Że niby to ja mam problem? (następny zakręt) Katerine: No chyba nie ja. Ja jestem pewna swojej formy. Matt: Serio? (kolejny zakręt) Katerine: Jadę po zwycięstwo. Matt: To uważaj! (próbuje ja wytrącić z równowagi, ale ona robi unik) Katerine: Mówiłeś coś? (znowu zakręt) Matt (do siebie): No nie! Zostaję w tyle. Katerine: Myślisz, że sztuczkami wszystko załatwisz? Matt: I tak jestem lepszy od ciebie. (przedostatni zakręt) Katerine: To udowodnij to! Matt: Dobra! (pod nosem) Muszę się tylko skupić… (ostatni zakręt) Matt rozpędza się, żeby wyprzedzić Katerine, ale nie wyrabia na zakręcie i ląduje na ziemi. Katerine: Jak zwykle… Hihi. (Katerine wygrywa) Chris (jako komentator): Ależ to były emocje, ale Katerine wygrała! Huh… Muszę odpocząć… Wy chyba też, więc widzimy się w środę w Zimie… Totalnej… Porażki!!! Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki